One Battle
by ananova
Summary: One battle between Inuyasha and Naraku and its aftermath as seen from various perspectives, with a focus on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.
1. His Strength

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Title: His Strength<p>

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Action/General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 459

Warnings: Language and mention of blood and injuries but nothing specific.

Summary: Inuyasha struggles to protect Kagome while in a battle against Naraku.

Author Note: This is the longer version of what I posted to IB4Y for W-Prompt #10 Hope. The edited version can be found in my Inuyasha drabble collection.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled as he saw the tentacles head towards Kagome yet again. He immediately placed himself between them and her, wincing as they bit into his body, yet another new wound for him to bear. 'That's alright' he told himself. 'I'll heal. Better me than Kagome.' A determined look settled over his face. No way was he gonna let that bastard touch a hair on Kagome's head!<p>

A growl escaped him as he listened to Naraku's taunts but he brushed them aside, raising Tessaiga and unleashing the wind scar. "Kaze no Kizu!" he cried, feeling a sense of satisfaction as several more tentacles were severed from Naraku's body.

He panted, knowing he had to end this soon. He didn't know how much more his body could take. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome notch an arrow. Naraku saw as well. Inuyasha resisted the urge to yell at her, why was she drawing attention to herself? Instead, he took the blow yet again, his golden eyes flashing with pain and determination. He hoped he could find the strength to end this soon.

He heard Kagome cry out to him and her voice filled him with hope, with strength. He had to protect her, at all costs! Raising Tessaiga again he unleashed another attack. He blinked, yes his attacks were getting stronger. He unleashed another, and another, always making sure to keep Kagome safely behind himself. She had to remain unharmed!

Hope filled him as he saw that the tide of battle was turning. Naraku was getting desperate, trying to distract him with his taunts. But Inuyasha ignored them, focused on ending this, for Kagome's sake. He no longer felt his exhaustion or his wounds. He only felt the strength rushing through his body at the knowledge that **he** had to protect Kagome.

Then it was over. He watched as Naraku took off into the air, running away, his Saimyosho covering his escape. Inuyasha stood there a moment longer, Tessaiga ready, in preparation for a trick. Then satisfied that the dark hanyou was truly gone, though disappointed that his enemy had escaped again, Inuyasha allowed himself to relax. Immediately the wounds he had been ignoring caused him to hiss in pain and collapse to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Gentle hands turned him over and he met worried blue-gray eyes. He felt her try to search him for injuries but stopped her. Instead, his eyes roamed over her form, searching her for any injury. A faint smile escaped him as his hopes were answered, she was unharmed. He had managed to protect her, his light, his strength, his hope. Finally satisfied, his eyes closed and he drifted off knowing he was in her safe and capable hands.


	2. Protect and Mend

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on August 4, 2011 for Prompt #131 Faint.<p>

Title: Protect and Mend

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Faint (Issekiwa)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Mention of blood and injuries but nothing specific

Summary: Kagome's view of a battle against Naraku.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt helpless. Her heart lurched painfully with every blow Inuyasha took, every blow was meant for her. Why hadn't she hid like Shippou had urged her to? Why was she just standing here?<p>

She felt faint as she saw how much blood coated Inuyasha's clothing, visible despite the red of his fire-rat clothing. She had to do something, help him somehow!

She notched an arrow but before she could aim a tentacle shot toward her. Then Inuyasha was there, shielding her, taking yet another blow meant for her. Faintly she wondered how many more blows his body could take before it gave out?

She watched as he turned, throwing himself back into the battle with an angry snarl, and launched yet another attack against Naraku. But was that? Yes, it was! Somehow, his attacks were getting stronger. It was faint at first but soon became very apparent. Even to Naraku who soon withdrew, retreating. She watched as Inuyasha stood a moment longer, Tessaiga raised in preparation for a trick, before he finally collapsed.

Kagome gasped, hurrying to his side, wincing at all of the injuries. She made to check his wounds but he stopped her, insisted on checking her over first.

"Baka!" she cried. "I'm fine, let me take care of you."

His eyes searched her carefully before he offered her a faint smile and allowed her to carefully bandage his many wounds.

Those were their roles: He protects her and she mends him, body and soul.


	3. The Hidden Watcher

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on August 2, 2011 for Prompt #257 Around the Corner.<p>

Title: The Hidden Watcher

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Around the Corner (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Summary: Shippou hides and watches a battle against Naraku.

* * *

><p>He peered around the corner of his hiding place, cringing at the sight before him. Nearby, Miroku and Sango took care of the lower youkai but his eyes were locked on the battle raging not far away. He winced as he saw the tentacles head for Kagome again and winced further to see Inuyasha intercept them with his own body, again.<p>

'I'm just a little kid' Shippou told himself when he questioned why he wasn't out there helping them. But the words did nothing to soothe his guilty conscience. He ducked back behind the rocks but soon peered around the corner once again, unable to turn his back on his friends.

As he watched Inuyasha again and again take attacks aimed at Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder why it had to be like this. He had tried to get Kagome to hide with him but she had refused to leave Inuyasha's side. And despite the numerous injuries he now carried, Inuyasha seemed to be drawing strength from her presence.

Finally the battle ended and Naraku withdrew. He watched Inuyasha collapse from his injuries, Kagome racing to his side. He wanted nothing more than to join them but waited. He would give them a few moments alone, it was the least he could do to make up for his cowardice. He spotted the look of relief on Inuyasha's face as he made sure Kagome was unharmed before allowing her to tend to him and knew he made the right decision.


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on June 21, 2011 for I-Prompt #8.<p>

Title: A Glimpse of the Past

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 248

Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on the past as he witnesses a fight between Inuyasha and Naraku.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as he watched his half-brother repeatedly take blows meant for the oddly dressed miko before throwing himself back into the battle against Naraku. 'Fool' he thought as a tentacle pierced his body. 'Doesn't the fool see that all he is doing is gaining wounds that will merely slow him down and make himself weaker and easier to kill?'<p>

And yet even as he watched he saw Inuyasha take another blow meant for the miko before raising Tessaiga and unleashing an attack of his own. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further in confusion as he saw that Inuyasha's attacks were becoming stronger instead of weaker. 'What is this?'

In his mind's eye he superimposed over Inuyasha the image of his father as he had last seen him, injured and determined to go to the aid of his mortal lover and unborn child. His words echoed in his head. _"Do you have someone to protect?"_

'Is this what you meant Chi-chiue?' he wondered as he watched Inuyasha drive the dark hanyou off in retreat before collapsing from his many wounds, the miko rushing to his aid. He watched the two for a few more moments before turning away, disgusted at their blatant displays of emotion. "This Sesshomaru protects no-one" he stated firmly. But as he walked away he spared one last thought for the two who had remained unaware of his presence. 'Do not make the same mistake as Chi-chiue, Inuyasha. Do not leave her unprotected.'


	5. Defeated Again

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on August 9, 2011 for Prompt #131 Slump.<p>

Title: Defeated Again

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Slump (Issekiwa)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Mention of blood and injuries but nothing specific

Summary: Naraku's view of a battle between him and Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>He laughed, gloating as he sent another wave of tentacles at the miko. It didn't matter that they never touched her, not as long as one of them was injured. The hanyou was practically doing his job for him, leaping right into the path of his attacks. He would never understand this need they had to sacrifice themselves for one another, but he was more than willing to use it against them.<p>

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, she's still going to die" he taunted. A blast from that cursed sword severed some tentacles but no matter. He would win in the end.

The miko notched an arrow and he sent more tentacles after her. Mustn't let her interfere. Again the hanyou took the blow, when would he learn? He did it out of _love_. Bah, no such thing.

What's this? Somehow the hanyou was getting stronger, his attacks doing more damage! This couldn't be! He sent attack after attack. Naraku's eyes widened, his confusion mounting. Inuyasha was somehow drawing strength from the miko's presence. Desperate, Naraku taunted him but was ignored. No, he couldn't be defeated!

Finally, he allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat. He called for his Saimyosho, using them to cover his retreat. He couldn't understand how he had lost, the hanyou had been gravely injured. He would never understand how Inuyasha could gain strength from the love the two shared. Somehow, though, he would defeat them and escape this losing slump he was trapped in.


	6. Musings of a Late Night Visitor

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on August 17, 2011 for I-Prompt #10. Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Musings of a Late Night Visitor

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 299

Summary: In the aftermath of His Strength, Inuyasha awakes to an unwelcome visitor.

* * *

><p>Myouga crept closer to where his master lay near the fire. He could easily detect the delicious scent of that rich, wonderful tasting blood and lamented the fact that so much of it had been spilled, needlessly wasted on this day. His eyes landed on the girl slumped next to the hanyou and he corrected himself. No, not needlessly.<p>

He sighed and leaped up, landing on Inuyasha's chest. The flea youkai took in the sight of the many bandages wrapped around the hanyou's body and shook his head sadly. 'My poor master, what you had to go through.' He glanced up at Inuyasha's face before eying the vein on his neck hungrily. He shook his head and sighed again. 'No, Inuyasha-sama doesn't need to lose anymore blood tonight, not even a small amount.'

Turning away, Myouga's eyes landed once more on the figure slumped over next to his master. He took in her tired, rumpled appearance before leaping over to her. 'Her blood is sweet, though not as tasty as Inuyasha-sama's. I wonder what their combined blood would taste like.' He mused a moment longer about an offspring of the two before moving to take a bite. But a hand suddenly snatched him up as he neared the girl's neck.

"Eek!" He looked up into the sleepily glaring hanyou's face. "Inuyasha-sama! You're awake!"

"Feh. I've told ya before, Kagome's off limits. Now scram." He flicked the flea away before lying back down and tugging the girl to rest more comfortably against his side.

Myouga watched his actions and smiled at the gentle way Inuyasha resettled the girl against himself. His smile widened when he saw Kagome instinctively snuggle closer to the once more sleeping hanyou. Perhaps he would be able to taste their combined blood yet.


	7. Quiet Contemplations

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest for Prompt #260 Eye of the Beholder. Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Quiet Contemplations

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Eye of the Beholder (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General/Introspection

Word Count: 250

Summary: Miroku watches Inuyasha and Kagome following an intense battle with Naraku and contemplates. Next part of One Battle.

* * *

><p>From his position sitting against a tree, Miroku observed his two companions lying by the fire. He had been amazed, and a bit humbled, by the lengths Inuyasha had gone to in order to keep Kagome safe. It was clear to anyone with eyes to see that the hanyou cared deeply for the young miko. A fact that was further confirmed as Inuyasha adjusted Kagome's position against himself, the most open and tender look on his face that Miroku had ever observed from him.<p>

Miroku felt honored, and a bit guilty, to witness such a scene which coupled with Kagome's earlier concern for the hanyou only drove home just how deeply the two cared for one another. It saddened him to know the hardship that the two would face, not just in the battle against Naraku but also in trying to be together. He knew well how prejudices ran deep, and most humans of this time would be against such a union. Beauty is in they eye of the beholder. While he considered the love of his friends to be a good and precious thing, in the eyes of another it would be seen as wrong and blasphemous. He felt himself fortunate to not be blinded by such petty feelings.

Bowing his head, he prayed to the kami that his friends would be able to persevere, and at the same time made a vow to help them however he could. After all, love should be protected and nurtured, not scorned.


	8. Wishing For Forever

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on September 11, 2011 for Prompt #52 Midnight Wishes. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Wishing For Forever

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 257

Summary: Inuyasha stares at the stars after being injured in a battle and wishes the moment could last forever. Will be added to One Battle.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night golden eyes opened to gaze at the stars in the sky above. Despite the pain from his wounds, Inuyasha could easily sense his friends presence nearby. With a small wince he turned his head slightly to the side. A faint smile formed as he took in the sleeping miko who was currently using his shoulder as a pillow. 'Feh, bet she'll be all embarrassed when she wakes up in the morning.' At least she seemed more comfortable than the last time he had woken up. The position she had been in had looked painful, leading to his shifting her to lie next to him. 'Not that I'll tell her that,' he thought with a smirk. 'Let her think she did it herself.'<p>

Inuyasha continued to watch her for a few moments longer before returning his gaze to the stars above. The pain from his wounds no longer bothered him as he basked in Kagome's presence. In that moment everything else faded away. With her right beside him he was at peace, all of his worries gone for the moment. 'If only this moment could never end' he thought as Kagome unconsciously snuggled closer to him. 'I wish we could stay like this, forever.' He sighed, knowing it was not to be.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled in her sleep and Inuyasha smiled once more before his eyes drifted closed. As he drifted off to sleep once more, his hand found hers and gently clasped it. Perhaps he would get his wish, someday.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this story. I originally planned to do one from Sango and even Kirara's point of view but decided I was starting to repeat myself. I know I did Inuyasha already but the prompt gave me a perfect idea of how to end the series.<p> 


End file.
